


Soul Eater: The Ghoul Weapon

by LoverofAnime11



Category: Fruits Basket (Anime), Soul Eater
Genre: Blood and Gore, Death, F/M, Inspired by Tokyo Ghoul, Kyo is a Ghoul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofAnime11/pseuds/LoverofAnime11
Summary: (Y/N) (L/N)'s weapon partner, Japanese teen Kyo Sohma, has a dark secret.He's a born-ghoul, a monster that eats human flesh.The only other thing he can digest is a soul.What happens when the two of them have to go to the DWMA?Will Kyo be able to control himself or will his true identity be revealed?





	1. (Y/N) & Kyo

Name: (Y/N) (L/N)

Age: (Age)

Gender: Female

Appearance: (H/C) hair and (E/C) eyes with (S/C) skin

Outfit: [School/Mission](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/c5/7a/70/c57a70229bd6cf6192415b19e4b644ae--vampire-diaries-fashion-the-vampire-diaries.jpg), [Weekend](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/aa/c3/a9/aac3a94d1c825b63b73cec49f5a2bc98--school-outfits-work-outfits.jpg) and [Formal](http://dressfa.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/06/Little-Black-Dress-Formal-xwhl0jldgrx.jpg)

Species: Meister

Personality: Kind, easy-going, can be tough, is always concerned about Kyo.

Other: (Insert other facts)

\--------

Name: Kyo Sohma

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Appearance: Orange hair and sienna eyes with tan skin

Outfit: [School/Mission](http://pa1.narvii.com/5675/b2e28df38f815ef1ffe21f187a18ebb958eea50a_00.gif), [Weekend](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/26/38/2f/26382f167131fb53e4e4878e12266419.jpg) and [Formal](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1xuNyJFXXXXXJXXXXq6xXFXXXT/Hot-2017-Groom-Tuxedos-Best-Man-Groomsmen-Men-Wedding-Suits-Notch-Lapel-Performance-Suit-Black-White.jpg)

Species: Ghoul/Weapon

Weapon Form: [Ghoul Scythe](https://orig00.deviantart.net/b5cc/f/2007/322/b/5/posessed_scythe_color_1_by_windstorm1.jpg)

Kagune: Bikaku

Kagune Looks: Instead of the split end, Kyo has a full tip, resembling a cat's. It's bright orange-red and can stretch very far, being capable of long distance hits, due to a genetic mutation in his Kagune.

Personality: A little rude, but is actually a nice guy, worries about being tracked to America by the CCG and worries about being found out.

Other: He's very protective and his kakugan often appear when he gets angry, so (Y/N) usually slaps her hand over his eyes until they return to normal. Kyo still wears his bracelet, but he cannot turn into his old true form or a cat due to awakening his ghoul self.   


	2. A Little Bit Of Backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story doesn't begin just yet...

Meeting the Ghoul

You were watching in horror as your parents were torn apart by ghouls, who immediately started sniffing around for you.

All you had done was come on a vacation to Japan with your parents, you never wanted this to happen.

One of them turned to where you were hiding and at that moment, you knew you were screwed.

But before he could alert his buddy, a large orange-red Kagune burst from his chest, sending him down.

The other one turned and let out a cry but was silenced as the same Kagune took off his head.

The one stabbed through got back up before getting attacked once more, his head cut clean off.

An orange-haired teen landed in the bloody mess, his kakugan eyes landing on your shivering form.

You waited for him to eat you, but you felt a muscly tendon wipe your tears away.

You looked up at him to see his was stroking your face with his Kagune, which was a Bikaku.

"Hey, you okay?", he asked softly, crouching in front of you as his Kagune disappeared and his eyes turned into a sienna color.

You sobbed and hugged the ghoul, not caring anymore.

He was tense, but he slowly hugged back.

"I won't leave you alone. I don't know why, but I feel like I need to protect you.", he whispered, holding you tighter.

Matching Resonance

You took Kyo back to America with you, having to sneak him around the CCG, but now you wouldn't be lonely.

He was quite calm around humans, unless something set him off.

One night, the two of you were walking home when a Kishin attacked.

Kyo, feeling threatened, released his Kagune, his kakugan eyes appearing as well.

The Kishin was shocked at the sudden transformation, but soon saw Kyo as a feeding rival.

He lunged for the ghoul, only to be thrown to the side by the Bikaku.

For a reason unknown, he began to glow red before transforming into a hellish looking scythe.

You caught him before using him to block the Kishin's attacks, before the Kishin was thrown away again.

You brought the sharp blade down into the Kishin's chest, making it disappear, leaving a ruby red soul.

Kyo turned back, grabbing the soul before wolfing it down.

This was when you knew, you had some forms to fill out.

\--------

Over the months, you and Kyo collected 59 souls before being accepted into the DWMA.


End file.
